


Злобноцвет 2.0

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Снова заставляем героев ненавидеть друг друга. Теперь с расчлененкой, бессмысленной и беспощадной._На основе мини-эпизода La Flor Fétida.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (canonically one-sided & background)





	Злобноцвет 2.0

О том факте, что Блэк Хэт будет присутствовать на демонстрационном эксперименте, свидетельствовало его кресло, которое чинно спустилось в лабораторию на своих насекомоподобных ножках.

Флюг подобрался. У него обычно все было в порядке во внешнем виде, аппаратуре и документации, но невротический рефлекс уже давно укоренился. Он проверил приборную панель — в третий раз — планшет и опытные образцы. Деменция крутилась тут же. С тех пор, как в лаборатории появилось кресло, она не отходила от него ни на шаг. Выставить ее отсюда не представлялось возможным, поэтому Флюг назначил ее ответственной за безопасность на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Он вздохнул.

— Ты можешь уже отойти от него? 

— Да щас, — как всегда её первой реакцией был протест. — Я встречаю своего мужчину.

— "Твой мужчина" не придет, пока ты не займешь место в кресле. Не в этом кресле! — закричал Флюг, когда Деменция с радостью плюхнулась на шефский трон.

— Первое слово дороже второго, — по-детски захихикала та. — Как лучше смотрится: когда я закидываю одну ногу на ручку или когда обе поднимаю на спинку, как на той картинке в "Злодейке"? А если я сделаю вот та-а-а-а...

Кресло взбрыкнуло. Флюг проследил взглядом дугу, которую описала в воздухе Деменция, но приземлилась она все равно на все четыре конечности.

— Я тебя предупреждал.

— Замолчи, задохлик. Думаешь, почему это называется "завоеванием"? Тут нужна настойчивость.

— Я настоятельно рекомендую начинать, доктор.

Оба подпрыгнули, когда в лаборатории раздался резкий голос Блэк Хэта. Он уже сидел в кресле. В руках начальник держал газету, еще не раскрытую, но очевидно, намекающую на его пессимистические ожидания от предстоящего зрелища.

— Сэр, доброе утро! — зачастил Флюг. — Сию минуту. Деменция, место!

Но она уже заняла позицию у объекта своего вожделения. Когда она оказалась слишком близко, Блэк Хэт раздраженно хлопнул её газетой по носу. Деменция стремительно отползла с радостным выражением на лице.

Флюг отдал команду кам-боту, чтобы тот начинал запись, и встал перед укрепленным стеклом испытательной камеры.

— Итак, по заявкам клиентов и клиенток после снятого с производства продукта "Злобноцвет"... — он откашлялся и с укором посмотрел на Деменцию. Она и ухом не повела. 

Злобноцвет был многообещающим продуктом, он понравился даже Блэк Хэту. Вот только Деменции он не понравился, и при первой же возможности она пробралась, а лучше сказать — ворвалась в лабораторию с огнеметом и уничтожила целую партию. А потом сожгла всю лабораторию и биогенератор за компанию. 

У всей этой истории не случился крайне печальный финал только потому, что при взаимодействии с огнем цветки начали генерировать концентрированную субстанцию с психоактивными веществами, которая и легла в основу новой разработки. 

— Я представляю вам отворотную сыворотку, — продолжил Флюг. — Как можно понять из названия, после воздействия сыворотки на объект или объекты, любые их привязанности, нежные и романтические чувства превращаются в желание порвать друг другу глотки. Без лишних слов приступаем к демонстрации.

Флюг отправил команду с планшета и обернулся. В камеру поднялась клетка и выпустила наружу сиамских близнецов. Две молодые миловидные девушки в едином теле были напуганы, стояли рука в руке и то и дело соприкасались висками в попытке поддержать друг друга. 

— Кто вы? Зачем мы здесь? — их испуганные англельские голоса эхом отдались по интеркому.

— Эти сиамские близнецы, — проигнорировав их вопрос, объявил Флюг в камеру для будущих зрителей и остальных присутствующих, — являются обладателями титула Самое большое сердце мира. Они признаются самыми любящими существами на этой планете вот уже несколько лет подряд и ни разу в своей жизни никому не причинили боли или страдания. Они являются друг для друга самыми близкими и любимыми людьми, что не удивительно, — на этих его словах Блэк Хэт издал клокочущий звук неудовольствия. Флюг быстро завершил тираду: — По-моему, лучшего подопытного материала желать просто невозможно. Внимание.

Стенные панели испытательной камеры отодвинулись и обнажили входные трубки, из которых пошел грязно-зеленый дым.

— Доступны любые формы выпуска по запросу. В данном случае для удобства эксперимента — в форме газа, — вполголоса пояснил Флюг.

Сиамские близнецы закричали, сели на пол и обхватили себя руками, бормоча слова утешения друг другу и слезно прощаясь с миром. Через пару секунд, однако, бормотание приняло иной характер. В рассеивающейся дымке стали различимы их лица, объятые удивлением, замешательством, а потом — внезапной ненавистью. Нежный шепот обернулся пронзительными яростными криками. Близнецы взвились в воздух, вцепились друг другу в волосы и начали царапать лица. В течение считаных секунд их кожа превратилась в кровавое полотно, одна из близнецов уже выковыривала сестре глаз и мстительно хохотала. В исступлении пальцы добрались до глоток и сжимали, сжимали, сжимали, сжимали. А потом всё закончилось. Последними словами, слетевшими с их губ, было многократно повторенное "Ненавижу".

В какой-то момент Флюг отвернулся от них и осторожно взглянул на Блэк Хэта. Начальник наконец-то подавал признаки заинтересованности; более того, судя по тому, что он подался вперед и жадно впитывал открывшееся зрелище, он был вполне доволен. Воспользовавшись тем, что он не обращал на нее внимания, Деменция подползла ближе и теперь сидела у его ног, поглаживая носок черной туфли. 

Флюг отдал команду ботам убрать тело. Позже его получит Деменция.

— Данный экземпляр был выбран, чтобы продемонстрировать полную блокировку инстинкта самосохранения. Объект убьет свою немезиду или погибнет в процессе. Переходим ко второй части, — объявил он.

Теперь в камеру поднялись две клетки. В них были заключены мужчина и женщина в парных костюмах тошнотворного розового цвета с золотистыми плащами и шлемами. 

— Местные герои, называют себя Купидонами. Супруги, без ума друг от друга, всегда работают вместе ни на минуту не расставаясь, — пояснил Флюг, снизу вверх наблюдая за их попытками вырваться. — Обладают отвратительным вкусом в выборе спецэффектов. 

Клетки раскрылись, и первым делом герои бросились друг к другу в объятия, после чего встали спина к спине и активировали боевые лазеры на запястьях и проекторы на шлемах. На стенах камеры заплясали сердечки разных оттенков красного. Флюгу не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Блэк Хэт уже был готов размазать их ровным слоем по камере. Тем приятнее ему будет смотреть на их падение. Флюг любил делать шефу приятное.

Он отдал команду.

Эти двое сориентировались более оперативно. Прежде чем помещение наполнилось газом, они успели вывести из строя несколько панелей, но им это все равно не помогло. Зло стремительно проникало в их легкие.

Возможно, их лазерные проекции вызывали рвотные позывы, но боевые лазеры — это всегда хорошее шоу. Надо сказать, лучшее шоу Купидонов за всю их героическую карьеру в розовых тонах. Хранители любви в одночасье стали ангелами ненависти.

Миссис Купидон поначалу оказалась проворнее своего супруга. Она первая осознала и приняла свои новые желания. Если бы не помешавший шлем, она снесла бы ему пол-черепа лазером. В одну секунду Мистер Купидон остался без половины уха и части своего скальпа с левой стороны головы, а она уже готова была предпринять вторую попытку. Алые лучи мелькали по камере, скрещивались и снова расходились. Мистер Купидон яростно махал руками. Лазеры жгли все, что попадалось у них на пути. Панели, вывалившиеся провода. Золотистый плащ. Ногу Миссис Купидон. Она упала навзничь. Успела отхватить ему кисть руки, прежде чем он забил супругу до смерти, оставляя на ее теле следы от обручального кольца в форме двух соединенных сердец. На забрызганных кровью стенах все еще танцевали сердечки, проецируемые единственным сохранившимся шлемом.

— Ого, — Деменция вплотную прижалась к стеклу и наблюдала за картиной. — Вот это я понимаю, романтика.

— Сэр, — Флюг заискивающе обратился к Блэк Хэту, — разрешите показать вам еще кое-что, так сказать, на десерт, — он сделал паузу. — У нас есть антидот. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос "зачем" — как раз для таких случаев.

Он вызвал меню команд на планшете и выбрал детоксикацию. В камеру подали светлый газ.

Момент, когда к Мистеру Купидону вернулся рассудок и рациональное мышление, был бесценен. Самым лучшим в антидоте было то, что после детоксикации объект ничего не забывал.

Он начал истошно орать. Потом его вырвало, и он начал плакать. Он прижимал к себе останки Миссис Купидон и вопил сквозь рыдания и тошноту. Вопил долго, не останавливаясь. А потом зарядом лазера снес себе голову.

Флюг надеялся, что Блэк Хэт останется доволен, но все равно вздрогнул, когда услышал его смех. Начальник смеялся долго и со вкусом, как человек, который только что посмотрел отличную комедию. 

— Что ж, неплохо, доктор, — соблаговолил он, и Флюг засиял под своим пакетом. — Десерт особенно удался.

Не так уж часто удавалось порадовать начальника и не получить ворох придирок. У Флюга в голове уже бушевал праздник с фейерверками и массовыми гуляниями. Он едва не пропустил тот момент, когда Блэк Хэт сказал:

— Как насчет контрольного теста?

— Контрольного? — переспросил Флюг. — Но мы уже проводили контрольные тесты. Эффект сыворотки подтверждается в ста процентах случаев.

— Остался всего один случай, и после этого теста эффективность будет действительно неоспорима. Деменция, — позвал он, и она выскочила у него из-за спины. — Полезай в камеру.

Она всегда была готова выполнить любой его приказ, но теперь на лице Деменции отразилось сомнение.

— В эту камеру? Камеру с газом, который заставляет людей ненавидеть тех, кого они любят? Ни за что!

— Я сказал — ПОЛЕЗАЙ, — последнее слово эхом отразилось в помещении, и всем в смотровой комнате стало очень тесно. 

Деменция зашипела, но не посмела ослушаться. Флюг наблюдал, как она спускается и заходит в камеру.

— Но я не хочу ненавидеть тебя, — ее одновременно оскорбленный и умоляющий голос пробивался через интерком. — Я хочу любить тебя вечно! 

— Чего вы ждете, доктор?

Флюг обеспокоенно постучал по планшету.

— Сэр, вы считаете это хорошей идеей? Я имею в виду, это же Деменция.

— И что? 

— Возможно, для нас было бы лучше оставить ее как есть? Сэр, я имею в виду, изменения могут снизить ее показатели. К тому же, мы не можем с точностью предсказать результат. Если будет как в прошлый раз...

— Ну у вас же есть антидот, доктор, — ухмыльнулся Блэк Хэт. — Запускайте газ.

Флюг вздохнул. Он относился к Деменции как к довольно полезному, но очень буйному домашнему животному, которое кто-то (кое-кто) наделил относительно развитым интеллектом. Поэтому вопрос о жалости перед ним даже не стоял. Но в данном случае он понятия не имел, что может случиться. На Деменции сыворотка могла не сработать, она могла сработать неправильно, Деменция могла выйти из-под контроля. И был еще один вариант. 

Флюг снова посмотрел в камеру, где Деменция грызла ногу в розовом сапоге и с вызовом смотрела в ответ. Потом бросил взгляд на Блэк Хэта, уже начинавшего терять терпение. И обреченно отправил команду системе. Он жалел о том, что не надел защитный костюм перед демонстрацией. В тот момент это не казалось необходимым. 

Камера наполнилась газом, но ничего не происходило.

— Деменция, — раздраженно позвал он по внутренней связи. — Ты должна вдохнуть.

В ответ он получил отрицательное мычание.

— Я выставлю тебя вон, — предложил ей Блэк Хэт с широкой улыбкой.

Сложность этой дилеммы отразилась на ее лице. Затем трудный выбор был сделан. 

— Только потому что ты сказал, мой чертенок.

Деменция выдохнула и втянула в себя газ. 

Ее немедленно начало крючить и ломать. Деменция взревела, заметалась по комнате, а потом с разбега налетела на прозрачный барьер. Ее лицо искажала пугающая смесь эмоций. Блэк Хэт стоял вплотную к стеклу и наблюдал за ней с живым интересом. Оставив на стекле царапины, Деменция сползла вниз, сделала еще круг по камере и свалилась на пол.

А потом произошел взрыв.

***  
За исключением нескольких глубоких трещин укрепленное стекло почти выдержало. Стены камеры разнесло подчистую. Из смежного помещения удивленно выглянул почерневший от гари 505. Эта часть лабораторий теперь напоминала опенспейс после катаклизма.

Флюг подошел к Блэк Хэту, который стоял над тем, что осталось от Деменции. Осталось не так уж много, большая ее часть находилась на окружающих поверхностях, но надо было отдать должное ей и стараниям ее создателя (хорошая работа, доктор Флюг!): в останках еще теплилась жизнь. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Блэк Хэт.

— Сработал страховочный механизм самоуничтожения. Я установил его давно на случай ЧП. Наверное, он среагировал на возникший конфликт в ее психике. Я предполагал, что такое может произойти, поэтому...

— Очень интересно, — голова Блэк Хэта медленно повернулась. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Но я... говорил, — промямлил Флюг и прижал планшет к груди. — То есть... я пытался. 

— Ты жалкий паразит, опять разнес мою лабораторию!

"Но это же была ваша идея" — крутилось в голове Флюга, но он душил эту мысль изо всех сил.

— Простите, господин, я все исправлю! 

— СИЮ ЖЕ СЕКУНДУ, ФЛЮГ!

Ускоренный больным пинком, Флюг вылетел из помещения, уже нажимая нужные кнопки на треснувшем планшете и раздавая команды хэт-ботам. По его расчетам, основанным на типичном поведении начальника, у них была пара часов, чтобы восстановить лабораторию и вернуть Деменции более-менее жизнеспособную форму, прежде чем Блэк Хэт закончит срывать свою злость на ни в чем не повинном 505 и решит всё проверить.

***

Оставшийся в смотровой комнате одинокий кам-бот остановил запись и привычно приступил к рассылке сформированного видеофайла клиентской базе Организации.


End file.
